Peggy de Tréville
Mademoiselle' Marguerite Marie du Peyrer, 'Dame de Tréville, often referred to as only "Peggy", is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is part of The Three Musketeers novel as the next Monsieur de Tréville. Peggy currently attends Ever After High and considers herself to be a Roybel - Peggy loves her destiny, but more so the historical part of it. Story-wise speaking, the role of her beloved father seems to be often forgotten, and she would like to change it and, who knows, become a fifth musketeer or something. Character 'Personality' Bullets because this baby deserves better * A brave little lady. There are very few things that make Peggy scared/afraid. She is stupidly unafraid, to a point where she would undoubtly risk her life to certain people/things. ** Mainly needs an impulse control, because if you let Peggy do things, she will do things. However, she has come to a point where she is now her own impulse control. *Naturally, a born leader. Peggy has a huge sense of justice; she is fair and knows how to motivate people with charisma and respect rather than using her position/authority as a crutch. Always looks forward being kind and respectful, and cares about what people think about her both as a Captain and as a human being. She hopes she's doing okay. *Such a revolutionary girl who believes that society should always change for better. Takes an active part both poitically and socially, and really thinks that it is important, given her future role in the French Government. Also, she does not oppose to it - she just thinks that there are a lot of things that could be better, and puts all her faith in Lulu once she becomes Queen. **Ngl always promoting political revolutions and stressing Headmaster Grimm with her ideals of "a forcible overthrow of a government or social order in favor of a new system". **Best grades in social sciences **Would be a Rebel if she didn't like her destiny so much tbh * Constantly, utterly desperate for attention. She craves it. Peggy will always try to find a way of being noticed by others, and needs constant reassurance that she is loved and that her friends enjoy her company. Despite coming out as a self-confident leader (which she tries her best to be), Peggy is painfully unsure of herself and is constantly worrying if others will see this side of her. She always must hide it and be the flawless leader on the surface. * Truly a hopeless romantic. The kind who will sing about it in the middle of the night, and will always serenade Lulu. Can't stop won't stop. 'Appearance' Peggy is a quite beautiful and attractive young lady, slender and taller than average girls of her age. She has light brown skin and freckles over her face, arms, back and legs; wavy dark brown hair with slightly brighter highlights and pretty, doe caramel eyes. She keeps close to her French heritage when it comes to fashion, and mainly wears ruffled shirts with waist-high ruffled pants, generally in shades of warm yellow, beige and brown. Her motifs are, obviously, fleurs-de-lis, French flags and rapiers. Hobbies & Interests Fencing TBA Guns TBA Singing & Musicals TBA French Culinary TBA Fairy Tale 'How it Goes' Main Article: The Three Musketeers How Peggy Fits Into It Peggy, being the eldest kid and first-born daughter of Jean-Armand du Peyrer, Monsieur de Tréville and his wife, Comtesse de Tréville, is destined to take over her father's role in her generation's telling of The Three Musketeers. Historically, by birthright, Peggy is not only the heir to her father's role in the novel, but also the heir to his titles - and she will, one day, become Madame Marguerite Marie du Peyrer, Comtesse de Tréville, inherting the female version of Jean-Armand's title. 'Viewpoint on Destiny' Historically-wise, Peggy dotes on her destiny and would not change it for anything else in the whole world. Not only does she think it is the coolest thing and has been trained for it for her whole life, but it also allows her to be close to the love of her life, and that is definitely a huge pro. Story-telling-wise, Peggy is not the fondest of the way The Three Musketeers has portrayed her father. Why, he is such an important man, and he is the head of the King's Guard! People should respect him as such and acknowledge him as an important Musketeer as well. This is, as far as everyone knows, the only thing that makes Peggy doubtful about her destiny - she loves her story and she loves her father's job... She just wishes she could have a bigger role in her novel and maybe, just maybe, become a fourth (or fifth) musketeer. Relationships 'Family' 'Jean-Armand du Peyrer, Monsieur de Tréville' Jean is Peggy's father, Monsieur de Tréville and Captain of the Royal Guard of King Louis. Jean has a very loving, sweet relationship with his daughter and loves her above all things. He would die for her and, in return, Peggy loves and looks up to her father quite a lot. He is the one she most loves in the world and does everything to let him proud of her. Peggy is actually saddened that he had to marry her mother, given the fact that Jean's wife isn't very much of a good person, and helps him a lot while at home. It was Jean who taught Peggy everything about being a musketeer and Peggy admires her papa a lot. 'Élégant Charmant du Peyrer, Comtesse de Tréville' Élégant is Peggy's mother, a previous princess charming who married Jean and became Countess of Tréville. Élégant is a cold, distant and strict mother who expects nothing but perfection from her elder daughter. Peggy absolutely dislikes her mother, since it was Élégant who made Peggy hate everything she hates about herself today. Élégant never referred to Peggy by her nickname, and yes by her full name, Marguerite Marie, and never told Peggy she loves her. She was disgusted to give birth to a girl and Peggy could never call her anything but "mère" or "Élégant". Peggy always cries with the idea she has to deal with her mother until she is 18. 'Younger Siblings' Peggy has two younger sisters and four younger brothers. Her sisters are only one year younger than her, twins, and one of them, Angélique Charmant, attends Ever After High and shall be a Princess Charming to a story in need of one. Her younger brothers are all four, six, seven and ten years younger than Peggy, respectively. She has a sweet relationship with all her siblings and expects to take them out of their house with their horrible mother when she becomes a musketeer. Angélique Charmant Angélique, nicknamed "Angel", is Peggy's one year younger sister, who attends Ever After High destined to be a Princess Charming in any story in need of a damsel-in-distress. Angélique is everything Peggy isn't: regal, magnificent, royal, queenly and ladylike. Peggy does love her little sister, yes, but has some kind of envy for the fact that Angel is Élégant's favourite daughter. While the younger princess attends Ever After High, Peggy tends to ignore her and, when asked, will most likely deny that Angélique is her sister. It's not because Peggy is a bad older sibling, but their mother made things turn out this way. [[Fay Fairer|'Fay Fairer']] Fay is Peggy's cousin through her mother. Fay's mother, Doux, is one of Élégant's sisters and, therefore, Peggy's aunt. Peggy admires Fay and think she will become an excellent hero in her story, and supports her a lot. She finds the next Rainbow Princess to be very lovely and hopes that Fay's future is filled with adventures and everything she loves. 'Friends' [[The Muskeedorks|'The Muskeedorks']] Peggy considers The Muskeedorks to be her closest friends. They have known each other for all their lives and Peggy really enjoys their company and looks up a lot to the girls. She will randomly show up in the middle of a meeting and shout "And Peggy" so everyone knows about her presence. Obviously they seem to be the only ones to like her, she thinks. TBA 'Pet' Peggy, like the majority of her story-mates, has a pet horse - a Gypsy Vanner named Éponine, who was given to her by her father. Peggy loves 'Ponine to death and always does her best to spend time with her. When both of them feel homesick, Peggy reads her her favourite book in French under the shadows of a big tree, just like they used to do back in France. Upon Animal Calling, a little Poodle came to Peggy, whom she has named Cosette. Cosette keeps her company and likes to sleep on Peggy's bed... Taking most of it to her. Peggy loves her to pieces. 'Romance' [[Lulu de Bourbon|'Lulu de Bourbon']] TBA Trivia *Peggy's birthday is September 19th. **This was mainly chose because it is Wise's birthday, but it's also Peggy Schuyler's birthday. In her early concepts, Peggy was partially inspired by Peggy Schuyler, and her aesthetic comes from her. *Peggy was born in Fairis, in her family's château. However, she currently resides in the Palace, in King Louis' court, with her family. *She has a heavy French accent and will often mix French words into her phrases. *Peggy is Homosexual Homoromantic. *''Les Misérables'' is both Peggy's favourite book and musical. She also loves Hamilton dearly. *TBA Notes *Her name, Marguerite, is a French name meaning "daisies". It was chosen because... Well, Monsieur de Tréville, Marguerite de Tréville... Get it? *Her father's name is the actual name of the real "Monsieur de Tréville". *Both Éponine and Cosette are names from Les Misérables, Peggy's favourite book. Coincidentially enough, Éponine means French Horse Goddess. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Three Musketeers Category:French Category:WiseUnicorn's characters